Transformers: Little Galaxy
by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: A girl is found after an unknown incident at her home by two men who have been brought back to life to protect her. If you can guess who these men are, then you might just like this story.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Chapter 1

The dark of night loomed overhead, only pierced by the bright headlights of the cars that passed every once in a while. Two pairs of dimly glowing eyes watched a lone figure walk alongside the street in the cover of darkness. Her form showed exhaustion and pain in how she moved, though there was no visible wounds.

She had been going without food and water for the last two days, but the two men behind her didn't know this, only that she had been walking down this road since late that evening.

It wasn't long before she seemed to lead them to an open field far enough from the road or from houses to go unnoticed, even in the daytime. This field, therefore, was unused. It was a wonder how she even got here on her walk through the night without being harmed or threatened.

The two men behind her were trained warriors and knew how to keep themselves inconspicuous. They had followed her at a good distance, but their sensors kept them from losing her. In fact, she was now theirs to protect.

She finally sat down in the tall dry grass and weeds, moving her backpack to her left side where it rested on the ground. She laid against it, slipping her hand into its folds where it stayed.

One man approached her still form, stepping silently through the grass. She suddenly jerked up and looked at him. She should not have been able to hear him. She took one look, one look at his silver, almost white eyes and made to take off running. He didn't waste another second as he leaped at her, catching her legs beneath his bulky muscled frame.

She gasped as she fell, though it sounded like a squeak, and struggled for all she was worth. He repositioned himself over her, making sure to not give her any leeway. She continued on for a good long minute, giving a loud cry when she couldn't get away. It was then that she started panicking.

He along with his companion watched as her movements turned desperate and frantic. Dirty moves were used that the man had to withstand without showing too much discomfort as he held her down. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell into despair.

She finally stopped moving, her body and face turned as far away from him as she could, though he lay on top of her. When she finally stilled, he waited a moment before slowly moving into a position to lift her into his arms.

She nearly took off a second time, but wasn't quite fast enough. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground once more. He wanted to speak, to tell her to give up, but he believed that she wouldn't listen and just fight harder. She gave another cry at being foiled once more and nearly gave up right away, as she was tired.

Meanwhile, his companion pulled out a hidden matt. It was large and a dark blue in color, just thick enough to support a human frame properly. He laid it out near the other two and pulled out a silver and gray plaid blanket that had a smooth softness to it.

The first man was able to lift the struggling girl onto the matt. The second man was quick to start wrapping her tightly in her blanket, though she still struggled.

"Hush now, little one." The first man soothed gently.

The expression on her face made her emotions quite clear. One of fear seemed to stay, and she whimpered at him in response.

"I know, little one. Just relax. We're not going to hurt you." He soothed again.

"That's what they all say." She whispered.

Tears were still coming down her face, but neither of the men were going to leave her like that. With her arms and upper body securely wrapped in her blanket, the second man picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She whimpered and her breathing was labored.

"Easy, little one." The second man soothed.

He saw that she started crying, and he wondered if it was in fear or in relief. His answer came when she started trying to grab him through the blanket.

"Hush." He soothed as he started rocking her.

He pulled out a thermos, seemingly out of thin air and gently pulled her face away from his shoulder to place the edge into her mouth. Once she started drinking, it was almost like she was demanding it, but he knew it was only out of desperation and fear.

After a while she settled down, draining the thermos to the last drop. Once she was done, he handed her to his companion who laid her on the matt and curled up around her. She curled into him without hesitation and rubbed her face in his silver shirt.

The second man erected a tent around them, making sure everything was brought in (aka backpack) and then stepped inside, laying down behind her as close as he could. They all fell asleep with their EM fields pulsing comfort for as long as the two men slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl woke feeling drained, but the sound of a fire and the smell of cooked meat had her slowly sitting up and dragging herself out of the tent. Both men were already up and cooking what looked to be a few rabbits.

One of the men looked up from a bucket of water and went up to her. His face held sharp features and silver eyes. He had shoulder length white hair and thin pale lips. He gently embraced her before leading her over to a smaller dark blue mat that covered half of a damp log.

She sat down without a word and a plate of meat was handed to her. She gave a small nod with a quiet word of thanks before digging in with her fingers as there were no forks.

They watched as she ate, seeming to be too drained to see the hint of blue that covered the meat before her.

"Galaxy."

She looked up at the name that wasn't her own, a confused look on her face; but then recognition spread.

"Elizabeth, but yes, Galaxy." She said politely, but then went back to eating.

She knew these men and trusted them to an extent, but she was devastated with the secret incident she had yet to say a word about. She also knew their names without even thinking. One of their voices had given her relief enough to cry, as though her broken heart finally gave way. She was glad she had made it this far from civilization. Otherwise, things might have gone very wrong.

Once she finished, she looked up hesitantly.

"Would you like more?" The second man asked.

He had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair, almost black. His cloths gave him away to her as he wore a gray shirt, a red flamed and blue jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots.

"No thank you." She replied politely.

He took the plate from her and handed her a glass of water. She thanked him and then started looking around again. Not seeing what she was looking for, she went back to the tent. The first man watched for her for a moment, and then she came out.

She had different cloths on, her blanket was gone, and she seemed to be a little livelier. They both watched as she went out to a part of the field and put the sun beside her. It was then that her abilities were revealed.

She activated her powers, accessing her green force field. It appeared in the shape of a sphere, and then the shape shifted. She went from shape to shape, slowly getting bigger and using different tactics that she could think of.

The first man stepped just shy of her peripheral vision, wanting to see if he could teach her a few things. She immediately blocked him. She had been moving so fast that he somewhat startled her.

When she faced him, she let the force field down. She turned off her powers, waiting for him to speak. He did speak, but only to ask a question. He wanted to assess what her level might be.

"Do your powers have a limit?"

"Only my imagination. If I can't think of anything, I can't use it."

"Do you know any hand to hand combat?"

"Not really, no."

"Will you allow me to teach you?"

She gave a nod and then he went through steps with her. She watched him for a while, waiting until he started the circuit over, then she started copying him. She mirrored him exactly, but there was more to it than that.

He then moved to doing spars, just slow enough for her to keep up, but she got faster and faster with her movements. He had to up it a notch and even then she was starting to get faster than him. She even started using his moves against him, anything different he tried, she easily countered and then used against him later.

Finally the spar ended, and it was with him on his back while she loomed above him. Her brown eyes seemed to hold a truly dark gaze, but then it disappeared and she lent him her hand to help him up. Being tired, he went ahead and grabbed it, but he tried to pull something to get her down. It didn't end very well.

His cry of pain brought the second man forward and she backed off quickly. Luckily it was nothing serious, but it was obvious she was done.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you. Thank you for teaching me, but I think I'm done for right now." She said, her voice as kind and sweet as before, but the look was there just behind her eyes.

The first man was worried, and voiced it through the connection to his companion. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just in how she had acted, but in how she suddenly seemed so much more dangerous.

Both seemed to agree that they were going to do everything in their power to help her overcome whatever demon she was fighting to control.


End file.
